


Lovely Lady 可爱的女士

by LeafyCat



Series: For you, Master [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyCat/pseuds/LeafyCat
Summary: 授权翻译，原作者是AO3上的太太Eevee_133原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388848/chapters/28941429编辑：叶藏庭（非AO3 用户）cp是玛丽咕哒，第二人称，未标明咕哒夫/咕哒子，短打甜饼关于两人之间的称谓，英语不分你/您，不过因为玛丽是贵族，还是使用您（vous/Sie）保留了原文法语部分，法语翻译在文末
Relationships: Marie Antoinette | Rider (Fate/Grand Order)/Reader
Series: For you, Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548415
Kudos: 1





	Lovely Lady 可爱的女士

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For you, Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388848) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [For you, Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388848) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * A translation of [For you, Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388848) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> 授权翻译，原作者是AO3上的太太Eevee_133  
原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388848/chapters/28941429  
编辑：叶藏庭（非AO3 用户）  
cp是玛丽咕哒，第二人称，未标明咕哒夫/咕哒子，短打甜饼  
关于两人之间的称谓，英语不分你/您，不过因为玛丽是贵族，还是使用您（vous/Sie）  
保留了原文法语部分，法语翻译在文末

玛丽·安托瓦内特永远微笑着。在你召唤她之后，她无时不刻都在闪耀着她的光芒。她温柔、善良，永远情绪高昂。在她身上几乎找不到一个缺点。比这更难的是反感她。_吉尔伽美什_都喜欢她！这使你感到一丝危机感…阿尔托莉雅曾经告诉过你她在那场战争中的经历。你不希望甜美的玛丽·安托瓦内特沦为别人的附属品。

然而，在她的微笑后藏着些许的忧郁，而她从未向任何人提及。这不由得让你思索她究竟是从未感到过悲伤，抑或是非常善于隐藏她的负面情绪。作为她的另一半，你希望自己去找寻答案。

你看着年轻的法兰西皇后在你们的床边坐下，一边轻轻哼唱着一边梳着她璀璨的浅金色长发。你觉得现在或许是一个好时机，整个迦勒底即将入眠，你和玛丽也是。

“玛丽？”你出声。

她停下了手中的动作看向你。“Oui, mon amour？”

你向着她移的近了一点，将她手中的梳子从头发中拿出来，好让她一心一意的看着你。“您可曾放下过微笑？”

她摇了摇头。“在作战时间之外几乎不会。微笑是一位皇后的职责。”

“也并不是所有时候，”你温柔的提示她。“您的微笑不是一件坏事，有助于提高士气…而且也非常美丽，”因为这句评价她脸有些发红。“但是不笑也完全没有关系的。我在这里陪着您呢，您可以信任我。”

“嗯…我知道，”她向下看向她的腿。“但是您还有好多其他事情要做，您手头有更重要的事情的时候，我不应该再分散您的注意力了。”

“玛丽，”你在她面前曲起双腿跪下，好让自己能抬头看向她如湖水般清澈的蓝眼睛。“在我眼中您永远是最重要的。您在我面前无需感到拘束。如果您觉得我太忙而没法好好谈，我们仍然可以在夜晚促膝长谈，像现在这样。害羞什么的，没必要啦。”

她向你微微笑着。“Merci Master…我会记得的。就如同您接纳我一样，您也可以随时向我倾诉。您所有的一切，我全部都侧耳倾听。

“我可爱的小姐总是那么慷慨，”你起身好让自己亲吻她的唇。“Je t’aime，”你在她唇边轻吐爱语。

“Je t’aime aussi，”她的回应是一串银铃般的笑声和盛满爱意的眼睛。“Je t’aime beaucoup, mon amour.”

法语部分翻译：

Oui, mon amour？嗯，亲爱的？(Yes my love?)

Merci Master 谢谢，御主。

Je t’aime 我爱你

Je t’aime aussi 我也爱你

Je t’aime beaucoup, mon amour 我全身心的爱你，我的爱。（I love you very much, my love）


End file.
